Morando Juntos
by Mrs. Violet
Summary: Fechada para balanço... risadas do além
1. Trailer

_Quer saber uma fórmula de tragédia?_

**Misture uma Lily querendo esquecer o ex...**

- Mas Lily, um namoro não se esquece assim, tão rápido!

- Se esquece sim, Camille! Quer ver? - perguntou Lily. A outra fez que sim com a cabeça, e a ruiva foi até o professor de ciências. Subiu um pouco a blusa e sentou na mesa, com um olhar bem sexy.

- Você me ama, não é? - O professor ficou assustado. Como se ouvisse um sim, Lily o agarrou e começou a beijá-lo.

Sob os olhares assustados de todos.

**Com um James que só quer farra e conhecer gente nova...**

- Eu não sei no que essa faculdade vai me ajudar...- resmungava James.

- Olá, gatinho!- falou uma garota qualquer, se exibindo para o garoto.

- Ui, obrigada, Merlin, por me dar essa oportunidade!

**E os coloque para estudar numa faculdade trouxa...**

Lily percorreu o dedo na lista. Passavam todos os nomes, menos o dela. Já estava no último quarto. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da ruiva.

- Não, com eles não, com eles não...

**...ficando no mesmo apartamento!**

- Olha pelo lado bom, Lil, pelo menos vocês vão ter que se olhar todo dia!

- Eu não estou vendo o lado bom.

- E, além do mais, vocês podem desabafar suas mágoas, suas tristezas do passado, suas...

- Obrigada pela GRANDE ajuda, Diane.

**Pior, num apartamento SUPER LOTADO.**

- Não me diz que esse apartamento só tem dois quartos, Potter, me diz que isso é mentira, me diiiz...

- Não, Evans. Não. Aqui é extremamente pequeno.

- Ah. Tudo bem. Então tenta convencer o Sírius ali...- E apontou para um ponto preto que corria parecendo um louco pelos corredores, gritando:

- EI! A GENTE JÁ DESCOBRIU! NÃO CONSEGUIRAM NOS PEGAR! EI, PODEM VIR, PODEM VIR QUE NÓS DESCOBRIMOS A PEGADINHA!

**Com dez pessoas totalmente diferentes...**

- Ah não, Potter, não me diz que ELES - e apontou para os outros três Marotos.- Vão ficar aqui também.

- Qual é o problema? Eles são meus amigos!

- Mas aqui só cabem CINCO PESSOAS!

**Onde só caberiam CINCO!**

- Eu e o Sírius vamos dormir numa cama, o Peter e o Edward em outra, as quatro amigas da Evans no outro quarto e você... Você vai ter que dormir com a Evans, Prongs.

- O QUÊ?

**Ah, isso só pode dar confusão.**

- Ah, não. Eu não durmo perto DISSO. - Gritava James apontando para uma joaninha GIGANTE de pelúcia, que estava na cama.

- Ah, vai sim. Ela é o meu bebê, e ou você dorme com ela ou no CHÃO!- Berrou Lily.

- ... Tomara que ninguém veja isso. - E deitou no sofá ao lado da joaninha.

**MUITA confusão.**

- SEU DESGRAÇADO DE UMA FIGA, ESTAVA APOSTANDO COM TODO MUNDO DA FACULDADE QUE EU ERA VIRGEM!

- Mas você... Você não é?

- NÃO IMPORTA! ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO, SEU IDIOTA, AGORA TODO MUNDO VAI ACHAR QUE EU NÃO TENHO CONTROLE, QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO TRANSAR NEM COM UM LOIRO NANICO QUE SE INTITULA MEU NAMORADO!

- Ãhn... O quê... NANICO? QUEM É NANICO AQUI?

**E muito romance, também.**

- TÃO NAMORANDO, TÃO NAMORANDO, DIANE E EDWARD ESTÃO NAMORANDO!

- Esses idiotas... Mais parecem uns babacões.- resmungou Diane.- Graças a Merlim que minhas amigas não são assim...

-LALALALALA, A DI ESTÁ NAMORANDO, LALALALALA, A DI ESTÁ NAMORANDO!

- Oh, God.

**Nada tradicionais.**

**Romances com triângulos...**

- James Potter, você prefere ela ou eu?

- É, James, você prefere a Evans ou eu?

- Eu não posso ficar com as duas?

- NÃO!- dizendo isso Lily deu um tapa na cara de James e deu as costas.

- Seu imbecil! - Gritou Julie dando um chute entre as pernas do rapaz.

- Ai...É nisso que dá ser cavalheiro...

**Quadrados...**

- Já que você gosta do Edward, porque você não fica com ele, aí você terminaria com o Lupin, e o Ed terminaria com a Di, e aí... E aí eu não sei.

- É, mas eu... Eu não gosto dele... Quer dizer, gosto, mas não como se deve gostar, eu gosto dele, claro, mas como amiga, mas eu sinto que não é do jeito queeu queria gostar, ou do jeito que devia, já que ele tem namorada, entende?

- Não.

**Não. Pentágonos não.**

- Ufa, ainda bem.- Suspirou Lily.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei aliviado.- falou James.

**Mas pode ter certeza que, com eles,essa faculdade...**

- JAMES POTTER, O QUE O SENHOR PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- berrou a professora.

**Nunca mais será a mesma!**

- Tentando transar com a Julie, oras!

**Nunca mesmo!**

**__**

No Fanfiction...

**_Morando Juntos!_**

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Trailer editado! (Y)_


	2. E eu que achava que teria paz

**N/a: **A idéia do prólogo foi tirada do livro "Idolo Teen", da Meg Cabot. Nada mais dessa fic foi baseado nesse livro. O nome da revista é fictício. Como e-mails não são permitidos no texto, imaginem uma arroba no lugar do ponto do meio, mais o "ponto com". uhuhu.lypoppy por exemplo, seria um email.

Boa leitura!_ (up)_

* * *

__

Prólogo

**__**

Pergunte à Morgana!

**Desabafe todos os seus problemas, suas dúvidas, suas curiosidades, e tenha a resposta que espera!**

_Todos os textos serão mantidos em sigilo e pertencem à revista Lypoppy, exceto os publicados. __Mande seu e-mail com o que você quer perguntar para resolvoseusproblemas.lypoppy! Não respondemos e-mails com vírus, ameaças, pornografia ou declarações de amor._

* * *

_Data: 10/08/1998_

_De: lilyevans80.hogwarts_

_Para: resolvoseusproblemas.lypoppy_

_Assunto: Desesperada._

"**Q**uerida Morgana,

Estou completamente acabada. Me formei na escola agora e preciso urgentemente de sua ajuda. Preciso de um lugar onde eu possa:

1. Esqueçer o pé na bunda que o desgraçado do meu ex-namorado me deu para ficar com minha ex-melhor amiga;

2. Me livrar da minha irmã mais velha que só sabe me pirraçar, enquanto estuda para o quinto vestibular seguido;

3. Despistar a minha amiga nerd, para não ter que passar metade das férias conversando sobre o novo paquerinha dela (a última coisa que eu quero fazer);

E, o mais importante:

4. Fugir daqueles quatro meninos idiotas, intitulados... como é mesmo? hmm... Marotos, acho, que me enchem o saco faz anos, desde que eu era criança, me pedindo para ficar com um deles (o mais idiota, ainda por cima)!

Céus, eu não quero nada com moleques! (Mesmo que eles sejam da minha idade) O máximo que eu já fiz foi dar um beijinho no tal menino, mas ele não pára de me seguir com a turma dele! Ninguém merece! Que sina!

Por favor, Morgana, me ajude! Eu quero sumir, dê uma dica de para onde eu posso ir!

**L**ily Desesperada"

* * *

_Data: 21/08/1998_

_De: resolvoseusproblemas.lypoppy_

_Para: lilyevans80.hogwarts_

_Assunto: Desencane._

"**Q**ueridíssima Lily,

Bom, você quer esquecer o ex, se livrar da irmã insuportável, desaparecer para a amiga e fugir do menino grude?

Oh, garota, seus problemas já estão resolvidos! Faça com que sua infelicidade se transforme em felicidade, faça amigos, fique popular, consiga sucesso, tudo de bom!

Se matricule em uma universidade!

**M**organa"

* * *

_Data: 12/09/1998_

_De: lilyevans80.hogwarts_

_Para: resolvoseusproblemas.lypoppy_

_Assunto: Obrigada!_

**M**organa querida,

Muito obrigado! Agora eu vou me esforçar muito! Já escolhi a universidade e estou estudando duro para o vestibular, para em 1999 começar uma nova vida! Você é o máximo!

Já estou vendo! Ex? Irmã? Amiga? Marotos? Nunca mais vou vê-los na minha vida! Um beijo!

**L**ily"

* * *

Bom, isso era o que Lily pensava...

_Fim do Prólogo_

* * *

**N/a²:** Bom, aqui está o prólogo da "nova" Morando Juntos. Espero que gostem, espero idéias, opiniões e sugestões! :D A fic não vai mudar muito, quase nada se quiserem saber. Apenas não será mais tão deprê (terá um foco muito maior no humor), e será no ano de 1999, com mais alguns outros pequenos detalhes diferentes.

(A Morando Juntos "anterior" parou no segundo capítulo, com trailer e prólogo, e teve vinte e sete reviews. Se passava em 1979, e o enredo total era quase igual.)

Às onze pessoas que deixaram reviews na primeira edição do trailer, em outubro/novembro do ano passado, eu digo novamente obrigada!

Então, deixem reviews se leram (preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês, novos e antigos leitores!), beijos e até o primeiro capítulo!

**Reviews!**

* * *


End file.
